Team Plasma
Team Plasma (in Japanese: プラズマ団 Plasma-dan, literally Plasma Gang) is the villainous team from Pokémon Black/White. Their goal is to release all Pokémon from their trainers, as they believe Pokémon are just being used by humans, making all Pokémon to suffer, also believing that Pokémon will only reach their full potential by being separated from humans. In reality, however, the organization's real goal is to make Ghetsis the only Pokémon owner in the Unova region so that he can conquer the region unopposed. The ideal of releasing Pokémon from human abuse is but a fraudulent propaganda used by Ghetsis so that every other trainer will release their Pokémon. Most members of the organization follow the propaganda spread by Ghetsis unaware that they're being manipulated by him. To fulfill their goal, they are trying to recreate the myth of the creation of the Unova region by summoning one of the legendary dragons, Reshiram and Zekrom, and making their lord N to be recognized by them as the legendary hero. Their grunts wear knight-like uniforms and use Dark-type Pokémon such as Purrloin and Sandile. Differing from previous villainous teams such as Team Aqua/Team Magma or Team Galactic, they avoid attracting unwanted attention and actually try to convince people of their ideals instead of forcing people to agree with them by force. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, Team Plasma is broken into two different forces, each with different purposes. One force vows to make the world a better place for both humans and Pokemon to atone for their crimes. The other one, with Ghetsis as the leader of the newer force, intends to take over Unova. Colress serves as the acting leader but is also subservient to Ghetsis. Members *N: Appointed King of Team Plasma, N grew with only Pokémon by his side, all of which were being overworked by their trainers and thus were suffering. He learned to communicate with Pokémon and made his goal the liberation of Pokémon. *Colress: The acting boss of the new Team Plasma and a Pokemon researching who is researching the strength of Pokemon. *The Seven Sages: The Seven Sages are like-minded people who were all gathered by Ghetsis from all over Unova, becoming the highest ranked members of the team; **Ghetsis: The creator of the team and one of the Seven Sages, his true goal is actually to rule the world by being the only one allowed to use Pokémon. He's also the real leader of the organization, as N is merely a pawn unknowingly being manipulated by Ghetsis. **Zinzolin: currently the only member of the Seven Sages that remain loyal to Ghetsis **Ryoku: One of the Seven Sages **Rood: One of the Seven Sages that is loyal to N **Gorm: one of the Seven Sages **Giallo: One of the Seven Sages **Bronius: One of the Seven Sages *Anthea and Concordia: N's foster's sisters and Ghetsis' foster daughters. They, along with N, turn on the good side and against Ghetsis. *Shadow Triad: A trio of mysterious guys who work as the personal henchmen of Ghetsis, acting as spies. *Dudley: A scientist that was reseaching Genesect for Team Plasma. *Plasma Grunts Team Plasma's workmen and soldiers under the command of their commanders and their boss. Former Members *Whitley: A young girl who was once a member of Team Plasma, along with her mother, but after the team's defeat in the Black & White chapter, she was forced to move away and quit Team Plasma so that any traces of her past would be left behind. Whitley redeemed in the process, and she and her mother came to hide in Aspertia City. Despite this, she yearns for the return of Team Plasma's king, N. *Whitley's mother: A woman who was once a member of Team Plasma, and the mother of Whitley. She was forced to move away and quit Team Plasma. She redeemed herself in the process, and she and her daughter came to hide in Aspertia City. It is later revealed that she worked in a Pokémon Center, and she decided to join Team Plasma after taking care of many injured Pokémon. Gallery Team PlasmaBW.png|Team Plasma Grunts in Pokémon Black and White. Black 2 White 2 Team Plasma Grunts 2.png|Team Plasma Grunts in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. TP B2W2 opening.png|Team Plasma in the opening of Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. Navigation Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Organizations Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Terrorists Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Criminals Category:Pirates Category:Dark Knights Category:Thief Category:Honorable Category:Arrogant Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Stalkers Category:Delusional Category:Monster Master Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Teams Category:Game Changer